


Of Legs, Love and still some more Spiders

by TheShipThatSailsItself



Series: The Legs and Love Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Newly established relationship, Science Experiments, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Spiders, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipThatSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipThatSailsItself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls prey to Sherlocks experiments, again. Johnlock cuteness about <br/>their lives between and though cases.Humorous shenanigans follow.<br/>Newly established relationship.<br/>Part of the Legs and Love Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider Salsa Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the "how they got together story" i suggest you  
> read Of Legs, Skates & Spiders which is Part One of the series.  
> But it can be read on its own:)
> 
> Happy reading!

“Sherlock get your lazy arse down here now!” Yelled an angry voice from the kitchen. 

Sherlock sat straight up from his sloth position on their bed. That didn’t sound good. An angry John was always something to be afraid of.  
Sherlock cautiously made his way downstairs. 

“Are you alright John?” He looked around timidly. A furious John flew into his sight. 

“I bloody well am not Sherlock! Why are you boiling f**cking spiders in a pot of tomato salsa?!” John was literally shaking with rage. 

“An experiment.” Sherlock edged his way to the door to give himself a head start if he needed to escape. “I wanted to see if the properties of tomatoes would damage the spider’s sensory hair, that’s all.”

“That, that’s all,” screamed John.   
“WHY DID YOU PUT THEM IN A COOKING POT, ON OUR STOVE, WITH A SOUP SPOON NEXT TO IT?!”

“You tasted it didn’t you,” said Sherlock with a pitiful look on his face. 

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” screamed John lunging after Sherlock, blocking his escape path, and chasing him up the stairs. 

 

Although Sherlock was taller, John was just as strong. In no time he had Sherlock pinned to the ground in their bedroom. 

“Just one question before I strangle you,” said John quietly.   
“Were they poisonous?”

“No, of course not John, if they were the may have evaporated the poison anyway.” Sherlock wriggled slightly.

“But they weren’t poisonous to begin with?” John looked Sherlock in the eyes. 

“No.” Sherlock looked straight back.

John slumped down and lay on top of Sherlock in relief.  
Sherlock cautiously put a hand on John’s cheek. 

“Sorry John.”  
John’s expression softened slightly and he leaned down to Sherlock. But before their lips touched Sherlock spoke.

“You didn’t touch the sugar did you?” He said quickly.

“Why?” Said John quietly.


	2. The Black Eye was totally NOT my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is smug. Lestrade is embarrassed.  
> Sherlock is insecure (But still an idiot)  
> And John is.. well totally in love with Sherlock.  
> Just some fluff.

Sherlock had a black eye.

It wasn’t exactly all Johns fault.   
Yes John had punched him as he chased him around the sofa. But he wasn’t aiming for his face.

His face just happened to be there.

Now they were sitting in the kitchen holding an ice pack to his face.

“I’m sorry Sherlock,” John was trying to keep a straight face. “I didn’t mean to hit that hard.”  
Sherlock looked at John with his good eye. 

“But you meant to hit me.” He rolled over preparing for a mother of all sulks.  
John rolled his eyes. He got up and dragged Sherlock over to the couch, laying him down and then cuddling up next to him.   
He pressed his face into Sherlocks smooth chest. 

“I’m sorry you know. But now we are even.”

“How is this even?!” Sherlock looked down incredulously.  
John sat up slightly. 

“You put spiders in a salsa and then you put THEIR eggs in the sugar!”  
“Fine, I suppose I should have told you.” Sherlock huffed.

That was the best apology John knew he was going to get so he lay back down and fell asleep listening to Sherlock heartbeat.

Sherlock lay still. He had slept yesterday morning for a few hours and didn’t need to sleep yet. But as he counted John breaths, he found himself drifting off. He reached down and gently kissed Johns head before lying back down to sleep.

***

They woke that morning tangled in a heap. 

“Arghh I shouldn’t have slept on the couch.” John groaned and stretched out.

Sherlock in all his spideryness was latched onto him, his hair tickling Johns nose.  
“Sher geroff mee,” John groaned.

But Sherlock was fast asleep. John smiled as he looked at him. Sherlock rarely slept properly. Yes an hour or so during long cases but only once the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline high had worn of did he sleep the whole night. Then it was back to pacing the flat, playing the violin at god knows what hour and being ‘to bored’ to sleep.  
He ran his hands softly through the beautiful soft dark curls. How did he get so lucky? 

A knock at the door bought him out of his happy drowsiness. 

He then heard the door open and rolled his eyes. He knew who it was.

Mycroft Holmes came gliding in. Detective Inspector Lestrade shortly after (not gliding though).

Lestrade blushed from head to toe as he saw John with a sleeping Sherlock clinging on top of him. He went to say something, but stopped when he saw Sherlock open one eye.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Sherlock yawned and didn’t bother to move from his position on John.

“We just stopped by to see how things were going.” Mycroft’s tone was smug. “Obviously very well judging by-” He waved his arm in the general direction of them.  
Now it was Johns turn to blush.   
He and Sherlock had only been together for just over a week. Nobody except for Mycroft and Lestrade, who were the ones who brought them together, knew they were a couple. Their relationship hadn’t gotten further than a few soft kisses by the fireplace and lying on the couch together.   
John had thought that Sherlock wouldn’t like physical contact that much, but it seemed like he craved it. When John lay next to him, he would latch on.

But Sherlock never made the first move.

Lestrade nudged Mycroft in the ribs and the politician frowned.   
“We are actually here to give you a case,” he grimaced.   
“It’s a weird one!” Lestrade seemed a little too enthusiastic. Maybe to hide the fact he was still blushing.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.   
“Leave the file one the table and text me any additional details that Anderson and the rest of his team have managed to dredge up. I know there will be none though because he will have contaminated most of the important evidence anyway. I’ll be there in an hour,” he said this almost lazily.

Sherlock still did not feel the slightest need to shift off John.

“An hour?” Called Mycroft smiling and raising his eyebrow as he walked out, Lestrade followed awkwardly waving at the couple.  
John looked down at Sherlock. 

“An hour?” He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Sherlock looked into Johns eyes. How could he say this? He needed John. To lie on, yes (He was very comfortable) but also to hold him. His mother had never been one to hug her children, especially over the age of four, and defiantly not his Father.

John sat up. He saw what Sherlock was trying to say. He wrapped his arms around him and lay back into the couch.  
Sherlocks body melted into his arms in relief. 

“Sherlock, you can always hug me or whatever, if you want or need to. You don’t have to ask.” John kissed Sherlocks forehead. 

“Really?” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Of course,” John smiled. Now let’s go find a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naww poor little insecure Sherlock.  
> Don't worry John will snap him out of it;)  
> I always imagine Sherlock opening his eye like Smaug opening his eye to look at Bilbo.  
> I dunno:/   
> Kudos are stored in my dwarvish chambers- Xoxo TheShipThatSailsItself

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this chapter was very short. But think of it  
> as a entree before the main course. Don't worry, the next chapter  
> is much bigger:)  
> Kudos are locked away in my magic box of love.  
> Xoxo- TheShipThatSailsItself


End file.
